


Memories

by Oilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Memories, commission, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Keith and Lance have always meant to be together, even if they weren't completely aware of it.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission by the wonderful gibbsith on tumblr! Seriously, a wonderful person.

High school was a tough time for any student, regardless of whether they were in the ‘popular’ clique or not. It was a time when everyone thought friendships would last forever, when people were just starting to learn about each other. Everyone was mostly confused, it was rare that someone knew exactly who they were, and who they wanted to be in life.

Lance placed down the tray next to Pidge’s poking the disgrace of a meal with his spork. Someone really needed to start funding public schools, that was for sure. He wasn’t even sure that what was in front of him was edible.

“What’d you get?” Lance asked Pidge. Pidge shrugged, poking her meal as well. It looked like it was meant to be mashed potatoes. Or maybe oatmeal. Or...Lance wasn’t really sure.

“I asked for mac and cheese.” Pidge pushed it away. “Maybe Hunk brought something.”

Lance nodded and pushed his tray away. Glancing up, Lance looked over at the door to the cafeteria, watching people rush in and out. The door opened, and a new figure walked in, a new student? Lance didn’t remember seeing him before. He nudged Pidge.

“Who’s that?” Lance asked, nodding his head in the direction of the new student. Pidge glanced up and immediately looked back at what she was doing.

“I think his name’s Keith.” Lance didn’t take his eyes off of Keith, even as the other student looked around carefully, probably trying to find a seat. Lance could understand, the cafeteria was packed and it must have been daunting to try to find a seat. 

Lance rose, getting a laugh from Pidge at his actions, moving through the cafeteria. Keith noticed him quickly, not moving away but not moving closer as he watched Lance approach. Lance took a deep breath, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“My name’s Lance.” He stuck his hand out to greet Keith. “Want to come sit with us?”

Keith looked to where Lance had gestured, Pidge and Hunk were sitting there and talking, sharing Hunk’s lunch. Lance felt anticipation roll around in his stomach, almost making him wish he had eaten something, just to settle it. After a moment, Keith shrugged, shoulders falling up and down with ease.

“Awesome.” Lance turned, looking at Pidge and Hunk’s excited faces. He flipped them off since Keith was behind him. Nerves like that hadn’t gathered in his stomach since he talked to Allura, one of the most beautiful girls Lance had ever seen. 

“Pidge, Hunk, this is Keith.” Lance introduced, sitting down and gesturing for Keith to take the seat next to him. More butterflies fluttered in his stomach when Keith did exactly that.

“Nice to meet you guys,” Keith said awkwardly, fingers drumming on the table. “Is that supposed to be food?”

“I think so.” Pidge laughed, which got a laugh from Keith. Whatever awkward tension had descended over their lunch table had fallen, and they were left to laugh at the mess that was a school meal.

<hr>

“You like him.” Pidge sang, closing her locker. Lance jumped, not expecting her to talk, glancing from Keith to her. Keith was pulling out a really random assortment of items from his locker-was that a knife?-while ignoring everyone else.

“What?” Lance barked out a laugh, almost wincing at how awkward it sounded. “I do not.”

“Yeah, you do.” Pidge stated, nodding to herself like she was a wise elder and he was just a naive child. “You haven’t looked at anyone like that since you looked at Stephanie in your chemistry class. We nearly failed the lab because of it.”

“Oh yeah.” Fire really wasn’t something that Lance should be messing with anyways, he told Pidge that as soon as they were given the bunsen burner. “He’s probably not even into guys.”

“Who’s not into guys?” Keith asked, stepping towards them. Despite going through his locker and pulling out so many things, he wasn’t holding anything and he had no bag. Lance stuttered, unable to think of a reply while Pidge laughed.

“Lance thinks you’re not really into guys.” Pidge nudged Keith, who crossed his arms reflexively. 

“Really? Wish someone had told me.” Keith smirked, running a hand through his hair, the school bell rang signaling the end of passing periods. “See you guys.”

Keith walked off, leaving the two of them standing in shocked silence. Hunk walked up, large hands clasped over his home economics book, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

“Why’re you guys standing here?” Hunk asked. The halls were almost deserted. Pidge threw her hands in the air, letting out an exasperated noise.

“You’re telling me this whole time, it was that easy?” She shook her head so hard her glasses slid down her nose. “Well, now we just gotta wait for Lance to say he’s gay.”

Hunk laughed, walking with Pidge down the hall, leaving Lance standing on his own. Gay didn’t sound like the right title, but it was better than straight. Lance sighed, realizing he was late for class at this point. Labels would have to wait for later.

* * *

Lance took a deep breath, hands clasped around the small, stuffed purple hippo he was holding. Valentine's Day was the most awkward day of the year, and Lance had never worried about it before. Yet nerves clenched in his stomach, making him wish he hadn’t eaten anything for breakfast. Hunk lightly pushed on Lance’s back, urging him forward.

“Dude, he won’t say no.” Hunk said. “Just, go up, hand him the hippo, and ask him out! I’ve watched you do it a thousand times before with girls.”

“This is different.” Lance muttered. His hands were sweaty against the plush, soft fur of the hippo. “What if he says no?”

“Then he says no and you move on.” Hunk laughed, light and airy. “I’ve never seen you this hung up over a girl before.”

Lance bit back a scathing reply about how this was  _ different.  _ This was Keith! Keith, who was his friend. Keith, who was very much gay and probably not even into Lance. Keith, who if he said no might actually end up breaking apart their little group. 

Hunk’s hand rested on his back for a second before he pushed him, right into Keith’s oncoming way. They nearly crashed into each other, Keith’s hands on Lance’s biceps preventing the taller male from toppling to the ground. 

“You okay?” Keith asked, business as always. His brows were furrowed in concern though, his body tense. Keith was a person who didn’t just say his emotions, his body language really spoke for him. 

“I-I yeah!” Lance cursed he stutter that fell from his mouth. Recovering, he shoved the plush hippo against Keith’s chest, forcing the other male to take it. “I got this for you!”

“Oh,” Keith said, running his fingers along the brown, curly hair of the hippo. He didn’t say anything more, but he really didn’t have to, Lance knew he liked it the moment Keith clutched it tighter against his chest. “Thanks.”

“Do you want to go out with me?” Lance blurted out before whatever false courage fled him. Keith arched a dark eyebrow, his fingers never pausing as they brushed over the fur of the hippo again and again. 

“Sure.” Keith shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “Pick me up at eight.”

Keith turned, walking towards his next class. Lance let out a whoop of excitement, getting laughter from his classmates and Hunk as well. It was exuberant, the feeling of adrenaline and nerves in his stomach all fading to happiness. Hunk laid his arm around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. He couldn’t wait for the date.

* * *

The fall leaves crunches underneath Lance’s steps as he stopped by the small cart on the corner of the street. One of the few perks of working in the city was the fact that everything he wanted was only a short walk away. Lance handed over a few dollars to the man working, receiving a bouquet of purple pansies in return. 

It briefly started to snow upon his short walk home, gathering along his shoulders and head in a fine dust. Lance sneezed, opening his jacket and putting the flowers inside. They’d be a little crushed, but if he left them out in the snow, even for a short distance, they wouldn’t be alive by the time he got to his apartment. 

The keys slid into the lock with practiced ease, and Lance brushed off the snow from his shoulders, trying to rid himself of the chill and wetness, even a little. The apartment was dark, a few candles still sputtering and holding onto life where their comrades had fallen long ago. It reminded Lance of how late he was getting home and on his anniversary no less.

“Babe?” Lance called, setting the flowers down. Keith was lying on the couch, their small space heater of a cat putting away on his lap, snoring softly. Lance smiled softly, bending over to see if he could spot their other, dark orange cat. Keith’s soft snores got a giggle from Lance.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Lance leaned over, pressing a soft kiss against Keith’s hair. The nerves and anxiousness about coming home late and the things he wanted to tell Keith, they all eased as he saw the man asleep. “But you look adorable like this.’

“Not adorable,” Keith mumbled, turning towards the couch and hiding his face from Lance’s kisses. “You’re late.”

“I know.” Lance reached over, petting Blue, the cat currently rumbling up a storm on Keith’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

Keith grumbled, knocking Blue off his lap. The cat meowing loudly before settling right back into place. Lance laid his head on his arm, simply staring down at the man he loved. Keith could be whiny and terrible at times, but there was no one that Lance would rather be with. 

“Hey.” Keith reached up, fingers ghosting along the sharp lines of Lance’s face. “What’re you thinking about?”

“You,” Lance answered honestly. Concern made his brows furrow slightly. A nagging thought bugged him, ate at him like it always did, making him want to run and hide. It wasn’t even that big of a deal, Lance told himself, Keith wouldn’t care.

“Lance?” Keith’s hands were warm as they cupped Lance’s cheeks, soft and smooth against his skin. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s palm, always eager to give the other attention and love. “I just...really need to talk to you. About something important.”

Keith sat up, Red coming from underneath the couch and crawling into his lap, settling happily against Blue and curling up there. So many people had commented on the fact they named their cats over colors, but Lance and Keith had both agreed it was the perfect name.

Lance stood up, going over to the other side of the couch and picking up Keith’s feet and placing them in his lap. His hand wrapped around Keith’s ankle, tracing the hard ridges of bone. When he chanced a glance up at Keith, the dark violet eyes were focused on him in concern, hands reaching out to hold Lance’s own. Lance still couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Are you breaking up with me? Because we just renewed our lease for this place and I will smack you.” Keith tried to be sassy, but his voice just came out sad and defeated, like he was expecting worse from Lance.

‘What? No.” Lance reassured, reaching up to cup Keith’s cheeks. Guilt clawed at his stomach at the distress that appeared on Keith’s face. “Keith, everyone puts labels on us, and this sounds so silly I shouldn’t be making a big deal out of it, but it feels like a big deal to me. Keith, I’m not gay. I think I’m bi.”

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a gasp, a dramatic shout, something, but he was met with silence and another irritated meow from Blue. Lance eventually opened his eyes, looking at Keith and seeing the other man stare blankly at him. 

“That’s it?” Keith reached over and smacked the back of Lance’s head. “I thought you were going to break up with me.”

“Sorry!” Lance mumbled, heart racing in his chest. Keith didn’t care. Keith didn’t care a bit about what label Lance wanted to put on himself. Keith’s fingers found Lance’s chin, bringing his gaze to himself, those purple eyes as soft as ever.

“Lance, whatever you feel is right for you, is what’s right for you,” Keith reassured. “As long as you’re happy, I don’t care about whatever label you put on yourself, as long as you want to be with me.”

“Always, as long as you’ll have me.” Lance murmured, surging forward to capture Keith’s lips with his own, their teeth knocking together with the force of it, their cats making irritated meows between them. 

“I love you.” Lance murmured when they parted, rubbing their noses together. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Keith smirked. “You tell me every day.”

“I’ll tell you a thousand times then.” Lance had almost pulled Keith into his lap, they were so close. “I love you.”

“Don’t think all these sweet words are getting you off the hook for being late tonight.” Keith reached up and tugged at Lance’s hair. “You’re still going to have to make up for this.”

“I plan to.” Lance murmured, moving closer to Keith. Blue and Red finally left, both of them grumbling and meowing as they went to cuddle together somewhere else. Lance didn’t mind, he had a boyfriend who needed his attention on their anniversary. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in purchasing your own commission, you can see all the information [ here!](http://oilux.tumblr.com/post/165878581477)
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
